Irish Christmas Honeymoon Diapey Love
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In the next edition of "Sexy Diapey Love" Owen and Izzy head to Belfast, Ireland for their honeymoon as it's Christmas time. What'll happen? Find out. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by me and Hellflores! ENJOY!


Irish Christmas Honeymoon Diapey Love

 **Summary: This next edition of Sexy Diapey Love will take place during Christmas 2018 as Owen and Izzy went to Belfast, Ireland for their honeymoon as they checked into a very nice hotel. Co-written by me and Hellflores.**

 **P.S. I apologize for being four days late, I took a break this Christmas.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was Wednesday, December 19th 2018 as newly married couple Owen and Izzy Chambers were on their honeymoon as it was Christmas time and they were checked into the Honeymoon Suite at the Merchant Hotel in downtown Belfast, Ireland.

"Woohoo!" Izzy cheered as she jumped onto the huge king sized bed before she laid on the bed.

"Finally, we are on our honeymoon." Izzy said to Owen.

"I know! It's so awesome! Woohoo!" Owen said in agreement as he laid next to Izzy.

"So how does it feel being married?" Owen asked her.

"Amazing! I wuv it so very much." Izzy answerd him.

"I love it too!" Owen said back in agreement as they shared a kiss.

"Big O, I wanted to apologize if I was ever too cuckoo for you, like stomping on your kiwis in Jamaica, and other various crazy things that I did while we were dating before I got hit by that plane thus turning into Brainzilla." Izzy said to Owen.

"It's okay... Anyway Izz, before we do anything romantic, why don't we go to this AB/DL only pub called "The Bottle", I saw it on the way to the hotel, it's across the street." Owen said to Izzy.

"Oh! Okies then!" Izzy said to Owen.

"Awesome." Owen said back before they left the hotel and headed to "The Bottle" as they were at the front door.

"Ladies first." Owen said to Izzy.

"Thankies, Big O." Izzy said to Owen.

"So Izzy, what diapey did you bring for your honeymoon?" Owen asked Izzy.

"I brought my jungle themed ABU Kiddos diapey, heck I'm wearing them right now." Izzy answered Owen.

"Cool! Please let me see?" Owen said before he asked her to show him.

"Okies." Izzy said before she took off her skirt revealing her diaper to Owen.

"Wow! You look pretty hawt." Owen said to Izzy.

"Thankies, now how about you? What diapey are you wearing?" Owen asked Izzy.

"I'm wearing my ABU PeekABU diapey." Owen answered Izzy.

"Let me see please?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Sure." Owen answered before he took off his shorts revealing his ABU PeekABU's diaper.

"So Izz, how do I look?" Owen asked Izzy.

"Super cute and hawt." Izzy answered Owen.

"Thankies." Owen said before they kissed before a waitress named Hillary arrived as she was wearing a waitress uniform without the diaper as she isn't into the AB/DL lifestyle but she is an actual waitress.

"Welcome to 'The Bottle', my name is Hillary, what can I get you two?" Hillary asked them.

"Milky." They answered her.

"Baby bottle or in a Beer bottle?" Hillary asked them.

"Beer Bottle." They answered her.

"That'll be 3.3£ of sterling, but I can make an make an exception for you two." Hillary said to Owen and Izzy who were surprised.

"Really?" They asked her.

"Yeah." She answered them right back.

"How come?" They asked her again this time because they were curious.

"Because I remember you two from the Total Drama TV show, you two were awesome and you two just fit so well together." Hillary answered them.

"Thank you." They said to Hillary before she began to speak to Izzy.

"I saw you in London, Ontario working for Circus Universal as Izzio the baby clown didn't I?" Hillary asked Izzy.

"Normally... a performer never reveals her secrets, but I can confirm your answer. Yes I was Izzio the baby clown." Izzy answered Hillary.

"Oh my gosh! I love your work!" Hillary said to Izzy making her smile.

"Thank you. It just comes to me." Izzy said to Hillary.

"It's on the house tonight." Hillary said as she was referring to the drinks that Owen and Izzy were about to get.

"Thanks." Owen and Izzy said before Hillary left their table to get the bottles.

"Wow!" They said to each other as they were a bit surprised.

"That was nice of her." Owen said to Izzy.

"Guess our fame from total drama and my fame as Izzio the baby clown while I'm at the circus helped us." Izzy said to Owen.

"Yup!" Owen said to Izzy in agreement before Hillary came back.

"Here you go, and my little sister loves Izzio, it's her favorite clown in the whole wide world... maybe you can sign something?" Hillary said to and asked Izzy.

"Of course I can." Izzy answered Hillary who grabbed some artwork of "The Clowns in The Hall", and gave it to Izzy.

"Wow, your sister must be a talented artist." Izzy said to Hillary.

"Sure is... besides I'm not the biggest AB/DL fan on earth, but I understand it completely besides... I saw you two on Total Drama Babies almost two years ago while I was back in college, and it was funny." Hillary said to Izzy and Owen.

"Thankies." They said to her.

"Sorry for running my mouth." Hillary said to them.

"That's cool, you haven't run your mouth at all." Izzy said to her.

"Thanks, anyway... here's the artwork I have of You aka Izzio... Rob as "Robo the Clown", his sister Jackie, his cousin Tommy, his best friend Geoffrey as his character is "G-Dawg", Mikey, Betty and her twin brothers Louie and Ricky." Hillary said to Izzy.

"Yep that's everyone." Izzy said to Hillary.

"It would mean the world if this Christmas you sign this? Plus what do you think of the artwork?" Hillary asked Izzy

"I love it, the attention to detail is impressive, and the attention to who is in the troop is impressive also... plus I would love to sign it... whats her name?" Izzy answered Hillary before she asked her for her sister's name.

"Her name is Rebekah." Hillary answered Izzy.

"Okay." Izzy said before she signed an autograph on the artwork as it said "Thanks for the love, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Izzio" as Hilllary was very happy about it.

"Thank you so much." Hillary thanked Izzy.

"Not a problem at all." Izzy said back to Hillary.

"I am so sorry for taking so much of your time and here are your bottles of milk, enjoy them... thank you for coming to the bottle, I'm gonna go now. Bye." Hillary said while being a bit starstruck.

"Bye!" Owen and Izzy said as Hillary finally left as they sighed in relief as they began to drink their bottles of milk.

"She was really happy that she met us." Izzy said to Owen.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool too." Owen said to Izzy as they drank their milk and enjoyed their time talking about the lifestyle, having kids someday, and more as they soon left the pub.

"Thanks again, Hillary." Izzy said to Hillary.

"Anytime." Hillary said before Owen and Izzy headed back to their hotel room

"So Big O... are you sure that you only brought the ABU PeekABU's with you?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Well to be honest... no." Owen answered Izzy.

"What else did you bring?" Izzy asked Owen.

"I also brought the Bambinos Classicos, the Bambinos Teddys, ABU Cushies, and the Super Dry Kids. I even brought one Christmas themed version of each diapey I brought." Owen answered Izzy.

"Cool!" Izzy said to Owen.

"What diapeys did you bring other than the Jungle themed ABU Kiddos?" Owen asked Izzy.

"I brought a Christmas themed version of ABU kiddos, I also brought the ABU Lavender diapey with me.

"Cute!" Owen said to Izzy.

"Thankies!" Izzy said to Owen.

"No problem Izz." Owen said as they kissed before they felt their bladders were about to explode.

"I think that we should use these diapeys right now Big O." Izzy said to Owen.

"Okies." Owen said before they kissed and held hands as they began to pee in their diapers.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned during the kiss as they released the kiss as they kept peeing.

"Ohhhh! So good." They sighed, moaned, and said to each other.

"I need changing." Izzy said to Owen.

"Me too." Owen said to Izzy.

"Ladies first." Owen said to her.

"Why thankies Owen." Izzy said before Owen took off her wet diaper, wiped her, and powdered her.

"Now that you are clean and powdered... what Diapey do you want?" Owen asked Izzy.

"My Christmas diapey please." Izzy answered Owen.

"Okies then." Owen grabbed Izzy's Christmas version of her ABU Kiddos, and placed it on her.

"Hey Big O, After I change your diapey. How about we consummate the marriage by making some hawt diapey love as Mr and Mrs. Claus?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Well... that sounds pretty cute, festive, hawt, sexy, and so fun." Owen answered Izzy.

"So... Owen what do you think?" Izzy asked Owen who began to put the christmas diaper on Izzy.

"Well... Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus are well loved by many children, and by us... so I'm in." Owen answered Izzy.

"Yay! Thankies Big O!" Izzy said before they kissed as Owen resumed putting the diaper on Izzy until it was complete.

"There you go Izzy, your diapey is now completely on 100% and it is soft as it can be." Owen said to Izzy.

"Yay! Thankies Owen." Izzy said before they kissed again as she got off the bed, then Owen got on the bed.

"What diapey do you want?" Izzy asked Owen.

"My Christmas themed ABU PeekABU Diapey with Reindeer, candy canes, and christmas trees on the pattern." Owen answered Izzy.

"Awesome!" Izzy said before she took off the regular diaper, wiped him, and powdered his crotch and his butt as well before she placed the gigantic diaper on Owen.

"Well Izzy, how do I look?" Owen asked Izzy.

"Very festive and so hawt." Izzy answered Owen.

"Same for you." Owen said before they kissed, then they got dressed and got ready as Owen didn't have Santa's beard on but that's okay.

"Ready Owen? I mean, Santa?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Of course I am Izzy... I am mean Mrs. Claus." Owen answered Izzy.

"Wait!" Izzy said to Owen.

"Yes?" Owen asked Izzy.

"Should we make a sex tape of this?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Well... why not. It'll be an awesome way to consummate the marriage." Owen answered Izzy.

"Exactly." Izzy said before she grabbed her phone, went to the camera, and hit record to start the filming as the introductions began.

"Hello there everyone!" They said to the camera.

"It's me! Owen Chambers." Owen said introducing himself.

"And me Owen's wife, Izzy Chambers! We wanted to tell you all that we're at our honeymoon." Izzy said to the camera as well introducing herself.

"We also wanted to say Happy Holidays as we're gonna make love in our diapeys as Santa and Mrs. Claus respectively." Izzy said to the camera as well.

"This is all Izzy's idea." Owen said to the camera as well.

"Yeah... you ready Owen?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Of course I am Izz." Owen answered Izzy before they kissed as they began to act like Santa and Mrs. Claus respectively.

"Ho Ho Ho! Have you been a good litle girl Mrs. Claus?" Owen asked Izzy.

"Yes I have, Santa! But have you been a good boy?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Of course I have... Mrs. Clauas, I am Santa Claus after all." Owen answered Izzy.

"That is true." Izzy said before they kissed and they started to makeout.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned as they made out even harder until Izzy pushed Owen down onto the bed.

"Here's your present!" Izzy said before she even started stripping down from her clothes, showing off her beautiful body and cute diaper.

"Wow!" Owen said before Izzy started doing a little dance for Owen, then he formed a bulge in his diaper which was almost hard as coal but he didn't want to do anything yet.

"Wow! Ho-Ho-Holy Christmas you look so hawt! And your tongue tasted like eggnog." Owen said to Izzy.

"Thankies Santa." Izzy said before she kept dancing until she was done as she was still wearing her sweater as well.

"I never thought I would see Santa Claus strip." Izzy said to Owen.

"Me neither but you have been a very good little girl so... here is my Christmas present for you. A very festive strip show." Owen said before he began to strip as he took off his belt, his jacket revealing a Christmas sweater as well, his hat, then he took off his Christmas sweater revealing his chest to Izzy, then he took off his boots and pants revealing his Christmas themed diaper as the bulge that was in his diaper was big like a Christmas tree as Izzy was aroused by it.

"Can I rub myself while you dance for me? Please?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Sure." Owen answered Izzy.

"Yay!" Izzy cheered as Owen began to dance sexually and slowly as Izzy also began to rub her Christmas themed diaper.

"Ohhh! So hawt! Dance more please!" Izzy moaned and shouted with joy.

"Okies Mrs. Claus." Owen said before he kept dancing as he even twerked.

"Oooooh...! Wow! So hawt Santa!" Izzy said as she kept rubbing herself while Owen kept dancing until she was about to climax.

"Oh my Gosh! Mrs. Claus about to cumsies in her Diapey! Here it comes...!" Izzy shouted as she was about to burst.

"AAAAAAHHHHH...! OHHHHH! YES!" Izzy moaned and screamed as she climaxed hard inside of her diaper, and in her diapered pussy as Owen finished dancing.

"Wow! You Cumsies a lot!" Owen said to Izzy.

"Yes... now Mrs. Claus wants your hawd baba." Izzy said to Owen.

"Okies then." Owen said to Izzy before he kept his diaper on before he showed Izzy his big and hard baba as it was long as a candy cane but it was thick and hard as coal, as it was 10 inches long and 3 inches thick Izzy gasped in shock.

"Wow! Santa... I wuv your baba!" Izzy said to Owen.

"Thankies. Want a bite?" Owen asked Izzy.

"Okies!" Izzy answered Owen before she began to lick and suck on it.

"Mmmm!" Izzy moaned and muffled as she started deep throating and deepdrooling Owen's baba hard.

"Mmmmm!" Izzy moaned and muffled as she was enjoying his baba while Owen was enjyoing Izzy sucking on his candy cane as well.

"Wow! Looks like you wuv my baba a lot." Owen said to Izzy.

"I sure do Big O!" Izzy said before she continued sucking Owen's baba as he was soon getting close to explode.

"Ohhh! Izzy, I'm gonna Cumsies soon!" Owen moaned and shouted.

"Good!" Izzy shouted as she kept stroking Owen's baba until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES IZZY!" Owen shouted before he exploded all over her mouth, and face as she swallowed her husband's milk.

"Delicious!" Izzy said to Owen.

"Thankies." Owen said back before they kissed before Izzy sat down on the bed as Owen got down on his knees and began to lick her diapered pussy softly like it was some delicious food.

"Mmmmmm...!" Owen muffled and moaned as he was enjoying it.

"Ohhh! Yeah, lick me hawder Big O! Lick me like my pussy is the world biggest candy's cane!" Izzy moaned and shouted with joy.

"Okies!" Owen said as he kept at it.

"Ohhh! Look at my hawt hubby! He's licking my pussy like it's a candy cane." Izzy moaned and said to the camera.

"Mmm! Damn right I am!" Owen said before he licked her harder and harder.

"Mmmm! So sweet!" Owen muffled and moaned with delight.

"Ohhh yeah!" Izzy moaned and shouted as she was close to explode very soon.

"I'm about to cumsies so hawd! Here it comes Big O!" Izzy shouted at Owen.

"Okies!" Owen said back before he began to rub her diapered pussy as he went harder and harder while licking her harder and harder until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHH...! Yeah!" Izzy moaned and screamed whule she climaxed very hard over Owen's face as she fell onto the bed while he swallowed her milk.

"How did it taste?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Even better than the candy cane." Owen answered Izzy.

"Good! Because now it's time for some real hawt fun." Izzy said to Owen who was excited.

"Oh yeah!" Owen said before Izzy pulled a fast one as she pinned Owen down onto the bed.

"Huh?" Owen asked her.

"I am going to wuv this a lot!" Izzy said before she grabbed a green strap on dildo and placed it on over her diaper.

"Oh!" Owen shouted once he realized what was about to happen.

"Yep, I'm going to peg you in your sexy diapey wearing ass." Izzy said to Owen.

"How come? Did I do something wrong?" Owen asked Izzy with genuine concern in his voice.

"No you didn;t do anything wrong, I just wanted to have some fun." Izzy answered him.

"Okies then... be gentle please?" Owen responded back and asked her.

"Oh! Okies then." Izzy answered Owen before she softly grabbed Owen's hair pretending to be dominant.

"Suck my candy cane... now." Izzy said to Owen.

"Okies, Izzy." Owen said before he started to suck her baba.

"Mmmmm...!" Owen said as he was actually enjoying it.

"Oh yeah, suck it hawder!" Izzy said to Owen.

"Mmmm...!" Owen muffled before he stopped to respond.

"Okies Izzy." Owen said before he resumed but went harder.

"Look at my sexy man, sucking my baba like I did for him." Izzy said to the camera before she looked at Owen.

"How does my baba taste?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Mmmmmm...!" Owen moaned and muffled as he stopped sucking to answer Izzy's question.

"Yummy! Like a mix of Candy Canes, Cookies, and Eggnog." Owen answered Izzy.

"Thankies." Izzy said before he resumed sucking her baba but he went harder and harder until she stopped him.

"Okies that's enough, get down on all fours Owen." Izzy said to Owen.

"Okies." Owen said before he bend over showing off his diapered ass to Izzy who wolf whistled.

"Mmmmm... I wuv it." Izzy moaned sexually and said to Owen.

"What? Pegging me?" Owen asked in response.

"Well sometimes, but I was talking about your diapered ass! It turns me on." Izzy said while she rubbed it and groped it even.

"Oh! Thankies Izzy." Owen said to Izzy.

"Your welcome, now it's time for the pegging to begin." Izzy said before she began to pound Owen's diapered ass softly.

"OH!" Owen shouted in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Oh yeah! Izzy shouted as she fucked Owen's diapered ass slowly yet roughly while also spanking his ass.

"You like that?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Owen answered Izzy.

"Good baby boy!" Izzy said as she kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies hawd inside of your ass Big O!" Izzy said to Owen.

"Do It Izzy! Do it inside of my big and sexy diapey ass!" Owen shouted at Izzy who kept pounding.

"OKIES THEN!" Izzy shouted as she pounded Owen's ass harder and faster as she soon climaxed hard.

"OH YEAH!" Izzy and Owen shouted as he also climaxed inside of his diaper as they panted.

"Great Canadian Bacon that was so hawt!" Owen shouted with praise to Izzy.

"Couldn't agree more." Izzy said to Owen as they kissed before she took off the strap-on dildo.

"Big O... how hawd do you want to fuck me?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Any position?" Owen responded back with a question of his own.

"Yeah." Izzy answered Owen.

"I want to fuck your pussy while you're riding me." Owen answered Izzy.

"Cowgirl style, okies then." Izzy said as they got ready in the cowgirl position as they began doing the cowgirl style as they did it slowly to enjoy it properly.

"Ohhhh… you feel so soft." Owen moaned and said to Izzy.

"Ohhhhhhh...! Owen you're so hawd!" Izzy moaned and said to Owen in response as they started kissing before Owen groped her ass and continued fucking her pussy slowly.

"MMMMMMM!" They moaned in delightful pleasure.

"May I spank it your ass?" Owen asked Izzy.

"I would be honored if you did." Izzy answered Owen as he began to spank Izzy's diapered ass.

"OH! Spank me hawder!" Izzy shouted and told Owen to spank it harder.

"Okies!" Owen said before he spanked Izzy's diapered ass harder as he soon fucked her harder and also started licking her breasts.

"Mmmmm...!" Owen muffled and moaned.

"OHHHH! OWEN!" Izzy moaned and shouted with pleasure.

"Oh Izzy! You're so awesomely hawt! Whether you're wearing your bikini, your lingerie, gone commando, wearing a dress or even wearing a diapey you are the hawtest person I've ever known!" Owen said to Izzy making her blush heavily.

"Aww...! Thankies Owen!" Izzy said to Owen.

"You're absolutely welcome!" Owen said before he grabbed her waist and started pounding her pussy like a jackhammer.

"OHHHHH YEAH!" Izzy moaned and shouted.

"You like that huh?" Owen asked Izzy.

"Yes! I wuv it so much! Hawder! Hawder! Fuck me hawder!" Izzy answered Owen and demanded him to go harder.

"You got it Izzy!" Owen said before he went harder and harder as Izzy enjoyed it then it was time.

"BIG O GONNA CUMSIES SUPER HAWD!" Owen shouted at Izzy.

"IZZY GONNA CUMSIES TOO! BOOM BOOM!" Izzy shouted at Owen as well as he kept going until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Owen and Izzy climaxed hard as they exploded all over their waists and their diapers as Owen pulled out of Izzy then they collapsed onto the bed and panted.

"That was hawt as fuck." Owen said to Izzy.

"Yeah... but let's finish this... with some hawt 69 action." Izzy said to Owen.

"Okies." Owen said before he laid on the bed licking Izzy's diapered pussy while Izzy was on top of him as she began to suck his baba in the 69 position.

"Mmmmm...! Mmmmmmm...!" They muffled and moaned enjoying each other's areas as they kept at it and they loved it then they spoke to the camera again.

"Big O is so hawt." Izzy said to the camera.

"So is Izzy!" Owen said as they kept at it as they went harder and harder.

"I wuv you so much, Big O." Izzy said to Owen.

"I wuv you too, Izzy." Owen said back as they suck and lick their private areas harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMM...!" They muffled and moaned.

"Mmmmmm...! So good! So hawt!" They moaned and shouted as they rubbed and groped each other's diapered asses while still doing the 69 position.

"Mmmmmm...! So soft and so sexy!" They said while they kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" They shouted before they were about to explode.

"MMMMMMMMMM...!" Owen and Izzy muffled and moaned as they both exploded all over each other faces as Izzy got off and laid on the bed.

"Cumsies all over my hawt and sexy body.

"Okies then." Owen said before he began to stroke his baba very hard as he began to moan.

"Ohhhh...! Oh fuck! This feels so good! So festive! So hawt and sexy!" Owen moaned and shouted before Izzy opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

"I want you to coo for me, now." Owen said seductively to Izzy.

"Okies." Izzy said back.

"Goo Goo GAAAAAAA! Cumsies all over me... Big O!" Izzy cooed, shouted, and said to Owen.

"You got it Izzy!" Owen said as he was about to explode hard all over her face, mouth, tongue, and chest.

"HERE IT COMES...! AHHHHHHHHHH...!" Owen shouted and moaned as he exploded very hard all over her face, mouth, tongue, and chest as Izzy licked it all and swallowed all of it.

"Mmmm...! That was perfect." Izzy said to Owen.

"Thankies." Owen said before they kissed once again.

"That is it for me and my sexy, cuddly, teddy bear of a man Owen Chambers.

"We Want to say this..." Owen said to the camera.

"Happy Holidays... Merry Christmas... and Happy New Year! Bye-bye!" Izzy and Owen said before she turned the camera off as they collapsed onto the bed and kissed softly.

"How was that?" Izzy asked Owen.

"So Sexy... so festive... and so fun!" Owen answered Izzy.

"Aww! Thankies!" Izzy said as they kissed again.

"I have to pee so badly." Owen said to Izzy.

"Me too." Izzy said on agreement as they began to pee softly.

"Mmmmm...! So good." They said before they kissed as they kept peeing until their diapers until they began to pee hard.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned during their kiss as their diapers were now very full, then took off their wet diapers, they both showered off changed into their sleeping pajama shirts and into their normal diapers.

"Tonight was hawt and fun." Izzy said to Owen.

"I agree." Owen said to Izzy in agreement.

"What shall we do tomorrow?" Izzy asked Owen.

"How about we just relax in our diapeys." Owen answered Izzy.

"Sure thing my sexy Diapey wearing teddy bear." Izzy said as Owen blushed before they kissed.

"Night-night Izzy." Owen said to Izzy.

"Nighty-night my Big O." Izzy said as they kissed once more before they fell asleep in a hugging position.

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR POSTING IT THIS LATE!**

 **MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **NEXT COUPLE IN THE SERIES IS... CAMERON AND JESSICA**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
